Father's Day Fishing
by Bass Clef Love
Summary: Luke wants to celebrate Father's Day with the professor, but it ends up being a but more challenging than expected. Mostly stuff right off the top of my head. Free -pretend- cookies to all reviewers! :D
1. Chpt 1 How Was Your Day?

Hi everybody! So, yes, I have finally picked up writing again, and with what better way that with a Layton Fic! :D *waits for applause*

*cricket chirp*

Gah, I deserve it, for disappearing from the story writing for about a year or two. Anywayz, this is my first writing in a while, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. = 3=' Alrighty then, BEGIN STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1 - How Was Your Day?

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Luke was returning home from school. Our favorite professor was seated in his usual chair at the dining table, tea cup in one hand, puzzle in the other.

"Hello, Luke. How was your day?" He asked in his English accent, even though he was created in Japan, but since this is in English we get to give him an accent, 'cause Americans are cool like that.

"Fine…" Luke said drearily, sitting down across from the English-Japanese professor.

Layton glanced up from his tea at the young apprentice-assistant-kid. "Well, you certainly don't sound fine."

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, why on earth would you choose to act so down?"

Luke sighed. "Well…Father's Day is coming up, and all of my friends are—"

"You have friends?" The professor asked, surprised that the puzzle-crazed fanboy would ever be able to make friends.

"Well, no, but the other boys at school—"

"This reminds me of a puzzle! Care to give it a try?"

"Professor, I'd really like to talk about this—"

"Alright, here it is: A boy is transferring to a new school and has made no friends in the past week—"

"Professor, please, stay focused on our conversation!"

Layton looked down at his tea, frowning. _'No one ever wants to listen to my puzzles…' _He sulked.

"Professor?"

"Oh, yes, Father's Day. Go on."

Luke shifted in his seat, looking down at the table. "Well, see, everyone's going fishing with their fathers, and—"

"You're father died, right?"

"…yes…but that's not—"

Layton sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "That must've hurt a lot. In your heart and such."

Luke gulped. "I-It did, but—"

"You two were so close. It's terrible that he had to be murdered by that top-hatted serial killer."

"P-Professor, can we please change the subject—"

"And in front of your own eyes!"

Luke now broke down in tears, his shoulders shaking with small sobs.

Layton looked down from the ceiling at the crying boy. "My goodness, Luke what's gotten into you!"

Luke sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry, I just miss him so—"

"You're staining the table cloth!"

Luke stopped crying at once, staring at his mentor with un-believing eyes.

The professor stared back. "Well, what's wrong now, my boy? Aren't you going to tell me about you're day? It's not becoming of a gentleman to stop mid-story."

"…right…Well, they're all going fishing this weekend at the pond, and I thought—"

"Oh, that reminds me—"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PUZZLE." Luke interrupted quickly.

"…" *sulk*

"I thought maybe we could go fishing together." Luke said quietly, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Layton smiled. "Of course, my boy!"

Luke looked up, smiling with excitement. "You really mean it?"

The professor nodded. "It's been years since I've gone fishing. It'll be nice to get out the old racket again." He sighed, going into a moment of remembering.

"Ehh…Professor? You don't use a racket to fish."

"Oh, dear me, that's right. Anyhow, can't wait to toss the pigskin like old times."

"Professor, I believe that's American football…which you've never played before…?"

"Oh, of course, of course. Well, I do believe I've got some clubs—"

"Golf, professor."

"—I mean cleats—"

"Soccer."

"—I mean swords—"

"Professor, do you even know what fishing is?"

"Well, your father's dead, so how are you suddenly the master of fishing!"

Luke sighed. "I'm going to do my homework." He mumbled, grabbing his bag-that's-not-a-purse-but-looks-a-lot-like-one-but-it's-probably-just-European-or-something and heading upstairs.

Layton waved to him goodbye. "Can't wait 'till Saturday!" He called, then sighed, rubbing his temple. _'Sometimes, that boy is just impossible to talk with.'_

_

* * *

_

_TA-DA! _So, how was it? WAIT WAIT WAIT DUN TELL ME! *points to Review button* You tell me there, alright? Kay, so clicky-clicky Review, and then wait patiently for Chappie Numba 2!

Bye now~!


	2. Chpt 2 Puzzles and Swimsuits

Hello again my viewers! Imma apolagize in advance: I didn't find this chapter as funny. But I wanted to spread the story out more so it would end up with 2 chapters. =_=' So, here's just some little filler-stuffs to ease your mind from the troubles of daily life~

-GAME SPOILER-

Alrighty, someone commented (unsigned...e.e) that Luke's father's not really dead, and that he's brought up in the fourth game. Well, THANKS A LOT, DUDE. I live in the US, and have only gotten to the second game in the series. That was just my lil explanation for the story up to what I know about. I hope this warns people in the comments section...

-END GAME SPOILER-

* * *

Chapter 2 - Puzzles and Swimsuits

* * *

It was lunch time at Luke's school, and as always, Luke had sat himself under a tree with a puzzle and his lunch, which he completely ignored for the puzzle.

Suddenly, a small girl, about Luke's age, came over and stood before Luke. "Hello, Lukas." She said sweetly.

But Luke ignored her. "7…no, 6…"

The girl became a bit agitated. "Um, hello?"

"…hmm…blue, blue, there's gotta be something with that…"

Now the girl was pissed. "Lukas, I am standing here waiting for a response!"

Luke suddenly jumped from his spot under the tree. "Of course! I can't believe I didn't notice!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Oh, so you finally decide to respond—"

"BLUE IS EQUAL TO 5 WHICH MEANS THE MAN ATE 48 POTATOES!" Luke declared with stars in his eyes.

"LUKAS!"

"Oh, do you think it's 6?" Luke looked back over the puzzle in his hands.

The girl took a deep breath, smoothed down her hair, then looked back at Luke. "Lukas, I have something important to ask you, and I'm only asking once."

"Hm? What is it?"

The girl smiled, finally having his attention. "Lukas, I hereby honor you with the opportunity to take me to the movies with the other girls on Sunday."

"Oh? Is that so?" Luke asked to the incredibly pompous girl.

"Yes." She replied, then put one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Luke. "But I have a few conditions. First off, I demand that I be picked up on time. Secondly, you must never leave my side, and constantly compliment me. Third—"

"I'm busy that day." Luke interrupted, pulling out another puzzle.

It took the girl a few moments to catch what he said. "What do you mean you're 'busy that day'? This is a once in a lifetime chance to actually go out with someone of the opposite sex. You do realize that all the girls think you're a complete weirdo, right?"

"Well, why did you ask me, then?"

The girl blushed, both hands on her hips now. "W-Well, I guess that I must be so beautiful that it's intimidating for guys to approach me, so—"

"So you're a loser and no one asked you out?"

"N-No, of course not! Besides, it's the new thing now, going out with someone below you. I-It's cool." The girl stick her nose up in the air, as if it made her look more distinguished, even though now everyone can see inside her twin caves.

Luke shrugged, looking back down at his new puzzle. "Well, like I said, I'm busy."

"With what!"

Luke smiled excitedly. "The professor said he'd take me fishing for Father's Day! Isn't that great?"

The girl held a look of fear and disgust. "Isn't he that guy with the top hat who watches the girls' swimming practices?"

Luke tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? The professor says he spends Thursday afternoons observing nature for his novel. I'm not allowed to read it, he says." Luke shrugged. "Something about it being graphic. But I glanced inside, and there were no pictures at all!"

The girl shuddered, then flipped her hair and began walking back to her little pack of girls exactly like her. They all excitedly circled around her, but a few seconds after, began laughing. The girl who spoke to Luke blushed a deep red and began yelling at them. But they continued laughing, and another girl in the group began directing them away from the blushing one.

Luke continued working on his puzzle, then stopped. _'Oh, professor should be working on his novel right about now.'_ He sighed. _'I can't wait 'till I become a professor. I want to be just like him!__'_

_

* * *

_

_**MEANWHILE...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"KYAAAAA!"

"NO WAY!"

The gym coach ran out to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on out here?"

A girl in a swimsuit, wrapped in a towel and surrounded by her friends, spoke up. "He…H-He was...I…"

One of her friends spoke up for her. "That weirdo was peeking at her while she was changing into her swimsuit!" She pointed to a bush near the locker rooms.

"Who?" The coach looked over at the bush, which bore a top hat sticking out from the top. "Get out of here, you!"

'_Oh dear, spotted again.' _The professor sprung out of the bush and sprinted away, one hand holding his hat from flying off.

The coach sighed. "I was sure the restraining order would take care of this." She pulled her cell phone out of her handbag-that-kinda-looked-like-Luke's-purse-thing-but-you-know, and began dialing her lawyer's number.

Meanwhile, the girl continued shakily explaining the incident to her friends. "He…when I told him to go away, he…he said he was a professor, a-and…that I…he…was writing a book…" The girl then broke down in tears, her friends reaching out to console her.

* * *

Well, there's the end of a completely pointless chapter. :3 Hope'd you had fun. If you did, please press the button below. If you didn't...go ahead and press it as well. = 3= Your hate mail makes me giggle.


End file.
